


Почти традиция

by fandom Fairy Tail 2020 (WTFB_FairyTail), Jas Tina (Jastina)



Series: Грей/Эльза [5]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Post-Canon, Romance, SF Battle 2020, Unresolved Sexual Tension, fandom Fairy Tail 2020, midi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29481480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFB_FairyTail/pseuds/fandom%20Fairy%20Tail%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jastina/pseuds/Jas%20Tina
Summary: Это превратилось почти в традицию — после очередного внезапного визита Джерара и его последующего ухода Эльза хватала первого попавшегося на глаза согильдийца и отправлялась в трактир заливать горечь расставания с недобывшим, как она стала называть Фернандеса.
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Erza Scarlet
Series: Грей/Эльза [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133531
Kudos: 2





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 

Это превратилось почти в традицию — после очередного внезапного визита Джерара и его последующего ухода Эльза хватала первого попавшегося на глаза согильдийца и отправлялась в трактир заливать горечь расставания с недобывшим, как она стала называть Фернандеса.

«Забыть мудачество», — поясняла Скарлетт.

«Напиться и набить всем морду», — сокрушённо вздыхал вынужденный «напарник».

А поскольку пить она никогда не умела и пьянела после первых же двух бокалов, то обязательно принималась крушить всё, что попадалось ей на глаза. А попадались ей в основном посетители мужского пола, которых распалённая алкоголем Эльза допрашивала с особым садистким пристрастием, грозно требуя ответа на вопрос — почему этот мудак Джерар снова свалил в далёкие дали замаливать свои грёбаные грехи! Успокаивать же разошедшуюся Эльзу Титанийскую дураков не находилось. Поэтому неосторожные гости старались быстренько и незаметно покинуть заведение, едва в дверях появлялся силуэт с алыми волосами и в доспехах.

После нескольких таких попоек большинство волшебников Хвоста феи наловчились избегать нежеланных встреч с Эльзой, если та искала компании для похода в трактир. А близлежащие бары и гостиницы вынужденно закрывались, едва по городу проходил слушок о появлении на улицах Джерара Фернандеса.

Единственное заведение, которое неустанно сносило приступы гнева Скарлетт — трактир «Пьяный сокол», принадлежавший Баккусу Гроху.

— Эльза, детка, — приобняв Эльзу за плечи, пьяно улыбнулся Баккус, — давай ещё выпьем!

— Отвали, Баккус, — сведя брови на переносице, она бесцеремонно саданула локтём ему в живот. Не ожидавший тычка волшебник сдавленно охнул, затем икнул, но через мгновение снова расплылся в широкой ухмылке.

— Стерва, — поигрывая бровями, вынес вердикт Грох. — Люблю таких!

— Чо сказал?! — осадила его Скарлетт, прибавив к словам свой проверенный грозный взгляд, которого всегда страшился Нацу.

Только, к сожалению, на Баккуса это не подействовало. Он лишь вскинул брови, а затем нагло ухмыльнулся и придвинулся ближе, поставив на барную стойку свою тыкву с выпивкой.

— Эльза, — нараспев произнёс Грох, наматывая на палец прядь её волос, — ну не будь такой букой. Лучше выпей со мной...

Та устало вздохнула. Что-то он сегодня слишком активный. Чтоб ему Акнология вечно снился! Баккус, конечно, пьянчуга знатный, но никогда не позволял себе распускать руки. Да и другие посетители опасались приближаться к Скарлетт, пока рядом с ней находился этот волшебник. А так хотелось разнести всё вокруг! От обиды, что кислотой разъедала все внутренности и саднила на языке, Эльза вдруг шмыгнула носом.

Баккус встрепенулся и посмотрел на неё удивлённым и протрезвевшим взглядом.

— Всё хорошо, детка?

— Заткнись, — буркнула она, схватив с барной стойки тыкву Баккуса и спешно глотая отвратительное на вкус пойло.

— Эй, эй, — запротестовал маг, потянувшись к своей тыкве, — не торопись так. Выпивки у меня навалом, детка. Только скажи, чего ты хочешь...

«Хочу, чтобы ты отвалил», — мелькнуло в голове Скарлетт.

Стукнув донышком о столешницу, она вытерла рот рукой, морщась от резкого горького привкуса. Гадость какая...

— Кому как, — Эльза почувствовала, как Баккус выдохнул перегаром куда-то ей в шею, а его горячая широкая ладонь накрыла её руку.

Скарлетт скривилась — мерзостный алкоголь Гроха не хотел спокойно оседать в желудке и теперь настойчиво просился обратно.

— Сказала же, отвали! — устав от внимания слишком назойливого сегодня кавалера, она беззастенчиво отпихнула его голову, впечатав ладонь прямо ему в лицо. Что-то или кто-то с грохотом рухнуло на пол. А затем одновременно послышались невнятные возмущения поверженного хозяина заведения и одобрительные выкрики завсегдатаев. Но вникать в смысл брошенных фраз Эльза не собиралась. Она торопливо спустилась с высокого табурета, сглотнула, затем зажала рот рукой и, пошатываясь, направилась к выходу.

Свежий ночной воздух действовал отрезвляюще.

Кивнув сама себе, будто согласилась с только что принятым решением, она вытащила из кармана плоскую миниатюрную лакриму связи, некогда созданную Уорреном. Активируя голубоватое стекло, Скарлетт думала только о том, чтобы услышать хорошо знакомый голос. Словно отвечая на её мысленную просьбу, лакрима слегка завибрировала и засияла ярче.

— Грей, заб... ик!.. ой... забери меня отсюда,— Эльза старательно выговаривала слова, от всей души желая, чтобы Грей не понял, что она снова вдрызг напилась. В противном случае нудных нотаций не избежать. Но она надеялась, что Фуллбастер, как и полагалось лучшему другу и настоящему напарнику, снова откликнется на её просьбу. — Пожа-а-алуйста... — излишне плаксиво протянула она, держа возле уха средство связи.

— Эльза, — Грей не сдержал раздражённого вздоха, — опять понесло во все тяжкие?

И хотя в его голосе звучало лишь лёгкое недовольство, Скарлетт готова была поклясться, что в этот момент он гневно сжимает кулаки и готов раскрошить лакриму связи на мелкие кусочки.

— Сидишь в той дыре? — требовательно прозвучал вопрос.

Эльза кивнула. Но сообразив, что Грей не может в данный момент её видеть, сокрушённо вздохнула, признавая очевидное.

— Это не дыра, — попробовала она защитить трактир Баккуса, из которого Грей забирал её уже несколько раз. — Это «Пьяный сокол»...

— Хочешь, чтобы «Сокол» стал ледяным памятником архитектуры?

Скарлетт отчаянно замотала головой.

— Грей... Я... ик!.. ой... хочу домо-о-ой, — пробормотала она, снова скривившись от неприятного ощущения в желудке.

— Ни с кем не разговаривай и никого не трогай, я скоро буду, — раздражённо фыркнул ледяной маг. — И бога ради, Эльза, больше не пей.

Прежде чем сигнал связи пропал, Скарлетт услышала глухой удар и последовавший за ним тихий треск. По-видимому, Грей всё же дал выход своему недовольству.

* * *

Завершив разговор, Фуллбастер с размаху ударил по стене кулаком, игнорируя изумлённые взгляды согильдийцев и возмущённый — Мираджейн. Он сдёрнул со скамьи куртку и молча направился к выходу, мысленно ставя галочку рядом с пунктом разбить лицо одному конкретному слащавому хлыщу за то, что снова вынудил Эльзу отправиться к Баккусу зализывать душевные раны. Пусть только покажется в Магнолии! Грей сначала заморозит Фернандеса, а потом распылит на тысячи крошечных льдинок, что никакая магия уже не поможет собрать его обратно.

Чёрт, нужно спешить. Эльза в изрядном подпитии, в таверне грёбаного пьянчуги и совершенно одна — прямо мечта для любого ушлого посетителя. Нет, Фуллбастер не сомневался в том, что Скарлетт запросто может постоять за себя, однако в голове вертелись не самые приятные мысли. Например, как смазливый хозяин заведения подкатывает к напарнице, настойчиво предлагая ещё выпить из своей вонючей тыквы. Нет, похоже, вскоре улицы Магнолии украсит не одна, а две ледяные статуи. И одно архитектурное сооружение. Тоже изо льда.

Натягивая куртку, Грей думал о том, что вряд ли ему удастся сегодня выспаться, но что поделать. Просто когда дружишь с такой девушкой как Эльза, жизнь, словно компенсируя ошибки прошлого, всё чаще расщедривалась на разного рода приключения, которые Скарлетт в последнее время находила на свою пятую точку, а заодно и на голову Грея. Это превратилось уже почти в традицию.

— Чёрт, надеюсь, она не успеет влипнуть в неприятности, — проворчал Фуллбастер, закрепляя на запястье широкий металлический браслет, крепящийся длинным шнуром к магическому мотоциклу. Сейчас магия в его жилах буквально кипела от негодования, и двигатель завёлся с пол-оборота. Ледяной маг очень надеялся, что Эльза никуда не денется, а заведение продержится целёхоньким хотя бы до его приезда.

* * *

— Никого не трогай, — передразнила Скарлетт, глядя на угасающий экран лакримы. Наставления напарника раздражением засели у неё в печёнках. И до зубовного скрежета захотелось дать кому-нибудь в морду. Эльза мечтательно усмехнулась, обдумывая, кого из завсегдатаев «Пьяного сокола» осчастливить первым. Решив, что это всё-таки будет надоевший ей за сегодняшний вечер Баккус, она сунула лакриму в карман и подняла голову, пытаясь разглядеть знакомые созвездия. Но почему-то именно сейчас взбалмошные звёзды решили устроить небесный хоровод.

— Ой... — сдавленно пробормотала она и, зажав рот обеими руками, бегом бросилась в подворотню.

Обратно в таверну Скарлетт пробиралась чисто на инстинктах, бесцеремонно расталкивая встречных посетителей. Правда, перед этим она всё же нашла уборную, умылась и теперь уныло разглядывала своё отражение в зеркале. Зеркало беспристрастно поведало, что лучше было вообще не смотреть. Но Скарлетт была с ним категорически не согласна. Не так уж всё и плохо. Даже почти безупречно. Если не считать размазанной справа помады, тёмных следов туши под глазами и немного помятого короткого вишнёвого платья. И плевать, что с разрезами по бокам и глубоким декольте оно больше напоминает ночную сорочку. Хотя у неё возникла запоздалая мысль, что если Грей увидит её в этом наряде, то снова отчитает. Эльза нахмурилась, попробовала сфокусировать взгляд и придирчиво оглядела себя в зеркале. Блин, не выходит сконцентрироваться... Мда, но использовать магию перевоплощения в таком состоянии было чревато последствиями. Например, такими, что можно вообще остаться голой. И тогда ей точно не избавиться от нежеланного внимания Баккуса. Эльза вздохнула, насколько смогла подтёрла пальцами следы туши, окончательно стёрла помаду с губ, затем пару раз встряхнула волосами и задорно улыбнулась своему отражению.

— Опять мы влипли, Титания, — пробормотала она и направилась на своё законное место у барной стойки.

Последний шаг к высокому табурету подсказал ей, что первое — на сегодня с алкоголем пора завязывать. И второе — зря она выбрала такую обувь. Но, с другой стороны, где вы видели, чтобы с коротким платьем носили сапоги? Всё-таки она — не Люси, чтобы надевать подобную безвкусицу. Ведь в плетёных туфельках на устойчивой танкетке куда удобнее. Да и смотрелись они гораздо эффектнее, чем любые сапоги с чулками.

Эльза пошатнулась и вцепилась руками в табурет. Затем глубоко вздохнула, невозмутимо вскинула голову и как ни в чём не бывало вскарабкалась на него. Перед её взором почти сразу возник бокал, на дне которого заманчиво поблёскивали крупные кубики льда, плавающие в ядовито-зелёной жидкости. Задорно торчащий розовый зонтик и жёлтая коктейльная трубочка довершали игривый образ напитка. Скарлетт усмехнулась, вытащила зонтик и трубочку, бросила их на салфетку и уже поднесла бокал к губам, как над ухом прозвучало хорошо знакомое недовольство:

— Я смотрю, ты хорошо проводишь время.

«А я предупреждала», — любезно подсказала интуиция, пока Эльза поворачивалась. Грей сидел на соседнем табурете, вперив в напарницу укоризненный взгляд. В его тёмно-синих глазах гневно сверкал настоящий чистейший лёд. Но к своему удивлению, Скарлетт стойко выдержала молчаливые претензии друга.

— Что? — вместо благодарности выдала она, заёрзав на неудобном сиденье, то ли для собственной уверенности, то ли чтобы успеть придушить назойливо бубнящую совесть, грозившую загрызть волшебницу насмерть.

— Да ничего, — устало вздохнул ледяной маг, обречённо закатив глаза, но тут же без лишних слов забрал у Эльзы бокал с недопитым коктейлем и отставил его в сторону. — Я же просил больше не пить, — недовольно бросил он, внимательно осматриваясь по сторонам.

Ничего не меняется. Баккус всё так же позволяет собираться здесь разного рода отбросам, из-за которых Грей и недолюбливал это заведение. Сколько раз он просил Эльзу больше не наведываться в "Сокол"? И не упомнишь даже. Однако той, казалось, было плевать на его просьбы. Знала ведь, что Баккус не позволит её и пальцем тронуть, а если что-то вдруг и случится, то либо сама Скарлетт вынесет обидчика, либо товарищи придут и помогут. И тогда от заведения уж точно останется только одно название.

— Тогда и не смотри так на меня, — обиженно буркнула она. — А то меня снова... ик!.. ой...

— Когда-нибудь ты доиграешься, — нахмурился Грей.

Эльза удивлённо выгнула бровь.

Но он проигнорировал немой вопрос. Ему было противно даже думать, что подруга каждый раз после встречи с Джераром доводила себя до такого состояния вместо того, чтобы раз и навсегда послать Фернандеса куда подальше. Или могла попросить об этом его, Грея. Уж он-то бы сделал это с превеликим удовольствием.

— Чего ты добиваешься? Эти вызывающие платья, алкоголь, — он с укором осмотрел наряд Эльзы. — Ты ведь уже не маленькая. Сама понимаешь, что так нельзя, — Грей придвинулся ближе и под возмущённый возглас одного пьянчуги приобнял Скарлетт за плечи. Одного хмурого взгляда исподлобья, брошенного за барную стойку, хватило, чтобы Баккус Грох примирительно поднял руки и, кивнув, вернулся к своей тыкве.

— Эльза, возьмись уже за ум, прошу тебя, — голос Грея изменился. Тон понизился, раздражение пропало, уступая место беспокойству, но это не означало, что он закончил отчитывать напарницу. — Я, конечно, обещал тебе, но устал уже возиться с тобой словно с ребёнком.

Он не лукавил, ему и правда надоело. Особенно — наблюдать, как сильная и рассудительная Эльза непростительно глупеет, превращаясь в непроходимую дуру при виде Джерара, а потом отчаянно ищет новые способы залечивания старых сердечных ран. Наверное, именно поэтому Грей не мог просто взять и прекратить опекать её. Или, может, просто не хотел признавать очевидную вещь — что он уже давно видел в ней не только подругу и напарницу.

Эльза чувствовала на себе тяжёлый взгляд друга, но старательно держала лицо, пока Фуллбастер отчитывал её. Да, он был единственным, кому она позволяла это делать. Да, она знала про репутацию «Пьяного сокола» и Баккуса в частности. Да, она искала способ быстро развеяться и, кажется, даже (о ужас!) почти была готова согласиться уединиться с Грохом. Благо вовремя взбунтовавшийся желудок не дал ей совершить сей опрометчивый поступок. Но рассказывать об этом Грею Скарлетт не собиралась, как не собиралась и оправдываться. Она лишь картинно закатила глаза и тяжело вздохнула.

— Идём, — сняв свою куртку, ледяной маг накинул её на плечи Эльзы, после чего взял за руку и повёл к выходу.

— А что ещё остаётся делать, если все мужики — такие козлы? — негодующе пробормотала она, когда они уже подходили к мотоциклу.

Грей изумлённо уставился на неё. Все мужики — кто? Козлы? Его так и подмывало сказать, что это просто она — полная дура, раз выбрала одного конкретного козла и морального урода в одном лице, однако делать этого он не собирался. Всё же Эльза была пьяна, да и обижать её сейчас он не хотел. Как не хотел и попасть под её горячую руку.

Она вдруг повернулась и сильно сжала его ладонь.

— Прости. К тебе это не относит... ик!... ой... Хотя ты тоже бываешь занудой, — утвердительно кивнула Скарлетт, придерживая свободной рукой куртку, которая всё время норовила съехать с плеча. — Всё время читаешь мне нотации и учишь, как жить, — и хотя в ней говорила обида на весь мужской род, долго обижаться на Грея она не могла. Поэтому просто показала ему язык, затем снова икнула, ойкнула и прислонилась спиной к мотоциклу, тщательно расправляя задравшееся на бёдрах платье.

Слова Эльзы вызвали у Фуллбастера невесёлую усмешку. Глупая... Да, наверное, было бы проще, если бы он не учил её жизни и не отчитывал за каждый проступок, но это было невозможно. Слишком уж она была ему дорога.

— А с тобой нельзя иначе, — произнёс он, украдкой проследив за её действиями. Его взгляд на мгновение задержался на боковом разрезе подола, оголившего светлую кожу бёдра, мазнул вниз, спустившись от колена до щиколотки, и зацепился за выступающие косточки, скрытые за переплетением тонких ремешков... Но Грей почти сразу одёрнул себя. — Знаешь, с Аской бывает меньше проблем, когда я присматриваю за ней, чем с тобой. А ей ещё и десяти нет, понимаешь? — добавил он, глядя уже в глаза Эльзе.

Как и всегда, когда Грей её отчитывал, она чувствовала себя маленькой нашкодившей девочкой. Но она снова одарила напарника колючим взглядом и скрестила руки под грудью. Правда, его заявление, что с ней сложнее, чем с дочкой Альзака и Биски, изрядно повеселило.

Эльза усмехнулась и тут же опустила голову, пряча улыбку. Но ненадолго. Грей устало вздохнул и молча прислонился к мотоциклу рядом с ней, сунув руки в карманы штанов. А она осторожно повернула голову, искоса поглядывая на него. Рассматривая неторопливо, словно видела впервые. Растрёпанные, почти чёрные волосы, падающие на лоб; кажется, что они грубые и жёсткие, но Эльза точно помнила, как не раз таскала его за шевелюру, и что внешняя жёсткость обманчива. Вот знакомая складочка на лбу, возникшая оттого, что Грей постоянно хмурился. Чуть выступающие скулы, плотно сжатые губы... Волевой подбородок, на правой стороне которого скрывалась маленькая бесцветная родинка... Надо же, а она ведь помнит эту родинку с тех самых пор, как однажды ей пришлось стать свидетельницей бритья Грея. И хотя ей больше нравилось, когда он позволял двухдневной щетине оставаться на месте, всё же она предпочитала об этом молчать. Также Эльза вспомнила, как после возвращения с острова Тенрю, когда они отправились на задание вдвоём, её напарник и лучший друг пытался переступить границы френдзоны, и ей пришлось мягко объяснить ему, что она видит в нём только друга. Но ведь если подумать, ближе этого самого друга у неё никого и нет... Сколько они знали друг друга? Лет сто, а, может, и того больше...

Скарлетт тепло усмехнулась своим мыслям и тут же отвернулась в сторону, вглядываясь в сумрак улицы.

— Я сказал что-то смешное? — моментально отреагировал Грей.

— Нет, — замотала головой Эльза. Не могла же она объяснить ему причину растекающегося внутри убаюкивающего тепла, неизменно появляющегося только тогда, когда он находился рядом. А, может, то был просто хмель, вновь обволакивающий её дурманным облаком.

— Тебя в гильдию везти или сразу в Холмы фей?

— Нет, я не хочу в общежитие. Там всё напоминает о... Ну, ты понял, — вздохнула Скарлетт, плотнее кутаясь в его куртку. — Поехали лучше к тебе.

Грей понимающе кивнул. Не хотела домой, значит... Нет, правда, Фернандес точно не жилец.

— Ладно. Уверена, что ко мне? — на всякий случай уточнил он. Если задуматься, то его квартира была для Эльзы почти вторым домом, так часто она оставалась ночевать. — Опять прогонишь меня на диван и заберёшь одну из футболок? — усмехнувшись, задал он вопрос, на который уже заведомо знал ответ. Конечно да, так она и сделает.

В ответ на его замечание о диване и футболке Эльза, не удержавшись, фыркнула, а затем нахмурила лоб, старательно пытаясь припомнить, когда же это она так злоупотребляла гостеприимством Грея. Однако память, затуманенная алкоголем, отказывалась предоставлять какие-либо факты. Но чего уж скрывать, ей действительно нравилось ночевать у Фуллбастера. Просто у него дома она всегда чувствовала себя свободно, даже более свободно, чем у себя.

— Может, в этот раз подкинем монетку? — лукаво улыбнулся Грей. — Хотелось бы побороться за свою кровать.

— Ну... — задумчиво протянула Скарлетт. — Ты же знаешь, как я не люблю спать на диване.

— Да-да, я тебя понял, — усмехнулся ледяной маг, догадавшись, что и в этот раз Эльза не уступит ему его же постель. Ну ничего. Диванчик тоже неплохое место для сна, да и вообще, пусть уж лучше она хорошенько выспится. — Ладно, поехали.

Оседлав мотоцикл, он закрепил на запястье магический браслет и обернулся, вопросительно взглянув на напарницу.

Эльза же тряхнула головой, прогоняя внезапно подкатившую к горлу тошноту, и устроилась на пассажирском сидении. Но как только она крепко обняла Грея и прижалась к его спине, убаюкивающее тепло снова окутало её невидимым облаком. Она прислонилась щекой к мягкой ткани футболки, под которой хорошо ощущались напряжённые мышцы, и глубоко вздохнула. От Грея пахло слегка терпким мужским парфюмом, травяным чаем Лисанны и сладкими пирожками Мираджейн. Но к этим запахам примешивался ещё один неизменный — чуть щекочущий, прохладный аромат его ледяной магии. Грей Фуллбастер всегда напоминал ей глоток свежего воздуха ранним морозным утром.

— Ой... Грей, — пробормотала Эльза, скривившись на резком повороте и уткнувшись носом в спину напарника. Недавно выпитый алкоголь снова давал о себе знать. Скарлетт слегка отстранилась назад и учащённо задышала. — Когда мы уже приедем?

— Почти на месте, — через плечо бросил он, кивком указав на мелькнувший справа постоялый двор, находившийся недалеко от его квартиры.

— Наконец-то, — кисло пробурчала Скарлетт и, едва мотоцикл остановился, поспешно слезла с него. Цепляясь пальцами за сиденье, она вскинула голову и прикрыла глаза, делая глубокие вдохи, которые помогали подавить тошноту.

— Сама дойдёшь? — заглушив двигатель, Грей окинул её хмурым взглядом. — Или тебя, может, донести? — без шуток, вполне себе серьёзно добавил он.

— Дойду, — твёрдо заявила Эльза, решительно отказавшись от предложенной помощи и махнув рукой в сторону дома. Первый шаг — и она моментально пожалела о своём поспешном решении. Но сдаваться не в характере Титанийской! Поэтому, тихо матерясь себе под нос, слегка пошатываясь и стискивая кулаки, Скарлетт медленно и неуверенно шагала к дому, хотя ноги постоянно запинались друг о друга, а казавшаяся ранее устойчивая танкетка сейчас была не такой уж и устойчивой. Правда, оставался один неизменный плюс — холодный ночной воздух, пробиравшийся под платье, здорово бодрил и придавал сил.

Нет, конечно, Грей уважал решение Эльзы и даже позволил ей самостоятельно дойти до здания — всё же на это было так забавно смотреть со стороны. По крайней мере, пока она твёрдо держалась на ногах, он не намеревался ничего делать.

— Давай, давай! Ещё пару шагов! — подбадривал он, с усмешкой наблюдая за неуверенным продвижением Эльзы.

Но стоило той чихнуть и сильно покачнуться, как через мгновение он подхватил её на руки, развернулся и направился с ней в противоположную сторону.

— Я же сказала, что сама дойду, — показательно нахмурилась Скарлетт, не желая признаваться ни ему, ни самой себе, что в таком положении ей очень даже уютно и тепло. А, главное, безопасно и совсем не укачивает.

— Ну, можешь собой гордиться, ты почти дошла до дома, — усмехнулся Грей, мотнув головой. — Но только мой — во-о-он там.

Поскольку квартира находилась на втором этаже, а лестница была узковата, ему пришлось поменять положение Эльзы: сначала он поставил её на пол, а потом просто закинул на плечо как вещевой мешок. Та сдавленно ойкнула, что-то невнятно промычала и упёрлась руками ему в спину. Главное, чтобы не долбанулась головой. А так идеально. Ну почти. Теперь только бы не глазеть и не слишком лапать аппетитную задницу, соблазнительно подпрыгивающую рядом с лицом, но с этим он как-нибудь справится. А в том, что Скарлетт не станет возмущаться и тем более брыкаться, он почему-то был уверен.

— Так, ключи-ключи, — пробормотал Грей, удерживая Эльзу одной рукой, а второй обследуя задний карман штанов. — Нашёл, — вставив ключ в замочную скважину и провернув пару раз, он открыл входную дверь. — Всё, приехали.

— Грей, ты настоящий джентльмен, — пробормотала Скарлетт, резко подняв голову и едва не стукнувшись затылком о дверную коробку.

— Ещё какой, — с усмешкой отозвался тот, бережно ставя драгоценную ношу на ноги. — Ты как, в порядке?

Вернувшись в вертикальное положение, Эльза пошатнулась, но вовремя ухватилась за стену, чтобы не упасть.

— Вполне, — кивнула она, рефлекторно приложив свободную руку ко рту. После пары глубоких вдохов она натянуто улыбнулась. Неприятное чувство всё ещё вибрировало внутри, но, кажется, самое худшее миновало.

Грей с трудом сдержал довольную ухмылку. Что ж, похоже, бить морду за подобную дерзость ему не собираются. Это хорошая новость.

Он улыбнулся своим мыслям и только потом запер дверь.


	2. Глава 2

Прислонившись спиной к стене, Эльза опустила голову и с тоской посмотрела на свои ноги. Мда-а-а... В таком состоянии сама она вряд ли справится с обёрнутыми вокруг щиколоток плетёными завязками, распутывание которых ей представлялось сущим адом.

— Поможешь? — с надеждой в голосе спросила она и вытянула вперёд правую ногу, предлагая напарнику избавить её от ненавистной обуви.

— Хорошо, — устало согласился тот и со вздохом опустился на одно колено, принимаясь разбираться с замысловатыми переплетениями чёртовых завязок. Да уж, нашла, что обуть.

Эльза улыбнулась и пожала плечами.

— Они красивые и удобные, — добродушно пояснила она, отвечая на его немой вопрос. Но её моментально увлекло нечто иное — пальцы Грея так проворно справлялись с узелками, будто он всю жизнь только и занимался тем, что распутывал их. Его внешнее спокойствие и тепло рук передавались Эльзе, и она, словно заворожённая, неотрывно следила за его действиями, совершенно не догадываясь о навязчивых мыслях, что тревожили напарника.

А волноваться было о чём. По мнению ледяного мага, Эльза всё-таки слишком вызывающе оделась для визита в "Сокол". Слава богам, что додумалась связаться с ним, а не остаться в трактире Гроха на всю ночь. Нет, он не сомневался, что при случае она могла постоять за себя, но в её нынешнем душевном состоянии вполне могла и благосклонно воспринять подкаты Баккуса. И тогда вряд ли бы это закончилось чем-то хорошим.

Закончив возиться с завязками, Грей поочерёдно снял с Эльзы туфли и отодвинул их в сторону. А когда повернулся, его взгляд невольно наткнулся на маячившие перед глазами коленки. Аккуратные, округлые, розовые коленки. Память услужливо подсказала, что подол платья очень, очень, очень короткий. И что если немного поднять глаза... Взгляд Фуллбастера незамедлительно поплыл вверх.

Где-то выше подозрительно тихо вздохнула Эльза.

Пары секунд хватило, чтобы осознать, что его почти застукали за непристойным занятием — нельзя же так откровенно пялиться! Говорил же себе столько раз! Грей машинально вскинул голову, надеясь, что подруга ничего не заметила — но та со скучающим видом разглядывала потолок и перебирала пальцами свои волосы. Фу-у-ух. Кажется, снова пронесло. Опустив голову, он уставился в пол, мысленно костеря себя на все лады, а через мгновение отдёрнул левую руку, которая почему-то по-хозяйски покоилась на лодыжке Скарлетт. Обозвав себя идиотом, он убрал её туфли на полку для обуви.

Встав на пол ступнями, Эльза не смогла сдержать вздоха облегчения — пол так приятно холодил кожу...

— Грей, ты просто волшебник... — счастливо пробормотала она, шевеля пальчиками на ногах. — Спасибо.

— Хочешь принять душ? — сдержанно спросил Грей, поднимаясь с пола и надеясь, что его раскрасневшееся лицо и сбитое дыхание Эльза воспримет как последствие долгой возни с завязками. — Все твои принадлежности лежат в шкафчике в ванной.

— Ну что ты со мной как с маленькой, — фыркнула та, когда он принялся объяснять, что она и так прекрасно знала — ведь не впервые оставалась у него ночевать.

— А когда это ты успела стать большой? — снисходительно усмехнулся Грей, встав перед нею и демонстративно смерив ладонью её рост. — Ещё не выросла, — самодовольно подытожил он. Конечно, полголовы — не такая уж и большая разница, но Фуллбастер частенько подтрунивал над подругой по этому поводу, с тех самых пор как сам стал выше. Конечно, Эльза не давала той реакции, что Нацу, которого невероятно раздражала их разница в росте в каких-то пару-тройку сантиметров. Но всё же почему-то Грей до сих пор не мог отказать себе в этом небольшом удовольствии. За что сразу получил лёгкий, но вполне ощутимый тычок под рёбра.

— Эй! — притворно возмутился он. — Я же не виноват, что ты никак не можешь меня догнать, — но почувствовав такой же удар с другой стороны, вскинул обе руки, признавая поражение.

— Сделай мне лучше горячего чаю, пока я принимаю душ, — стараясь сохранять невозмутимость, Эльза стянула с себя куртку и сунула ему в руки. Короткий взгляд в глаза — и она молча направилась к ванной, оставляя напарника в лёгком замешательстве.

— Ну чаю, так чаю, — пробормотал Грей, вешая куртку на крючок и не переставая оглядываться на дверь, за которой скрылась подруга. Что это вообще было?

Сердце отбивало неровный частый ритм, пока он наполнял чайник водой и ставил его на плиту. Дурацкие мысли так и лезли в голову, пока он стелил Эльзе на кровати, и себе — на диване. Уже на кухне он плюхнулся на стул, обхватив голову руками, и крепко зажмурился, стараясь прогнать мелькавшие перед глазами образы обнажённого девичьего тела под тёплыми струями воды. Вот только шум воды, доносившийся из ванной, совершенно не способствовал ясности ума. Разум постепенно сдавался под напором желанных фантазий, и Грей чувствовал всю бесполезность внутренней борьбы.

— Эльза, ну ты там скоро?! — раздражённо выкрикнул он, очнувшись, лишь когда зашумел закипевший чайник. Наскоро ополоснув в раковине пылающее от стыда лицо холодной водой, он подошёл к ванной и постучал по двери. — Чай уже готов, ты там не уснула? — он не осознавал, зачем это делает. Просто хотел хоть чем-то разбавить давящую на него атмосферу бездействия. Но точно не надеялся, что Эльза вдруг захочет пригласить его принять душ вместе.

— Угу, иду я, иду, — негромко отозвалась она из-за двери. Тёплая вода, шампунь, мыло и зубная паста сделали своё дело — девушка чувствовала себя посвежевшей. Да и в голове вроде прояснилось.

Несколько секунд Грей просто стоял и пялился на запертую дверь, но когда услышал звук открываемой задвижки, поспешил сбежать обратно на кухню. Будет плохо, если Эльза решит, что он какой-то озабоченный извращенец, который караулит её под ванной.

Обмотав голову одним полотенцем и завернувшись в другое, она неторопливо прошествовала в комнату, отметив сосредоточенное выражение лица напарника, который стоял у кухонного стола и разливал чай по чашкам. Скарлетт усмехнулась себе под нос и повернулась к раскрытому шкафу, изучая его содержимое. Несмотря на то, что она уже могла использовать магию перевоплощения, здесь, дома у Грея, ей всегда хотелось иного. И в отличие от его мимолётных подружек, Эльза предпочитала футболкам его свободные рубашки. Вот и сегодня выбрала свою любимую — фиолетовую с коротким рукавом. Но ещё больше обожала вдыхать неповторимый запах свежести, смешанный с его парфюмом, пока застёгивала мелкие пуговки.

— Твой душ не хуже тебя умеет творить чудеса, — довольно промурлыкала Эльза, заходя на кухню и разматывая полотенце на голове. Плюхнувшись на стул напротив Грея, она перекинула волосы через плечо и принялась осторожно промокать их махровой тканью.

Тот ответил сияющей ухмылкой, окинул её оценивающим взглядом и придвинул ближе чашку с чаем, от которого белыми струйками поднимался горячий пар. Да, душ определённо пошёл ей на пользу; теперь без тонны макияжа и в его рубашке Эльза выглядела совершенно по-другому — такая женственная, красивая и ещё более соблазнительная...

Чёрт! Грей мысленно одёрнул себя и слишком резко потянул к себе свою чашку, расплескав чай по столу.

— Удивлена, что ты сегодня один, — беззаботно произнесла Скарлетт, словно не заметив его маленькой оплошности. Закончив с волосами, она повесила полотенце на спинку стула.

— Джувия до сих пор на меня обижается, — пояснил он, собирая жидкость салфеткой.

— Четвёртый день? — удивилась Эльза, осторожно придерживая чашку пальцами по краям и дуя на горячий напиток.

Грей неопределённо пожал плечами, старательно делая вид, будто не в курсе причины такого поведения водяной волшебницы.

— К тому же, почему-то избегает, — добавил он, доливая себе чай из чайника, после чего уселся напротив подруги. Выражение его лица было абсолютно непроницаемо, пока он накладывал в чашку кубики прессованного сахара.

— Вот глупая, — с усмешкой заключила Скарлетт, украдкой поглядывая на напарника — он точно что-то недоговаривал. Не то чтобы она недолюбливала Джувию, просто знала, насколько выматывает напарника её ненормальная влюблённость, и радовалась про себя всякий раз, когда той хоть на время приходилось держать себя в руках. — Думаешь, она потеряла к тебе интерес? — Эльза снова подула на чай и попробовала сделать небольшой глоток. И тут же зашипела — он всё ещё был слишком горячим.

Грей даже не стал сдерживать усмешку, когда она назвала водяную волшебницу глупой. Тем более, что в какой-то мере он был согласен с этим высказыванием — нельзя же так реагировать на его резкие отказы! В конце концов, у него тоже есть чувства. И нет, не к Джувии. Но он в этом не виноват. А спокойно сносить её чрезмерное обожание он тоже не подписывался.

— Потеряла интерес, говоришь? — Грей задумчиво улыбнулся, медленно размешивая сахар ложкой. — Не думаю, — с сожалением вздохнул он.

— А как же Кана? — в голосе Скарлетт послышалась попытка уколоть. — Я слышала, как она делилась впечатлениями о ... кхм. Твоей кровати.

— Ты же знаешь, мне никогда не нравились девушки, которые много пьют, — небрежно бросил Фуллбастер, словно речь шла о чём-то незначительном.

— Мира? — не унималась Эльза.

— Зачем мне лишние проблемы с Лаксусом? — равнодушно ответил он, стойко выдерживая её пристальный взгляд.

«А проблемы с Джераром, значит, тебя не останавливают», — едва не произнесла вслух Эльза.

— Может, тогда Лисанна или Люси?

— Ты метишь на место главной свахи «Хвоста феи»? — усмехнулся Грей, игнорируя заданный вопрос.

— Но нельзя же быть постоянно одному, — пожала плечами Эльза, при этом посмотрела на него так, словно этот разговор был для неё самым важным на свете.

— Меня всё устраивает, — ледяной маг с трудом сдерживал улыбку. Он не знал, был ли алкоголь причиной столь необычного поведения напарницы или что-то ещё, но ему определённо нравилось то, что сейчас происходило.

— А, может, ты того... — Скарлетт вдруг округлила глаза, словно её поразила самая невероятная догадка.

— Чего — того? — озадаченно нахмурился Грей.

— Ну... как Фрид, — стыдливо опустив глаза, еле слышно произнесла она.

— В смысле? — не понял он.

— Может, тебе тоже нравится Лаксус... или Нацу, там, — хихикнула Эльза, очаровательно краснея. — Ты не переживай, я всё пойму...

Когда до него дошёл смысл сказанного, Грей даже приоткрыл рот, ошарашенно уставившись на неё. Ладно Джувия порой выдумывает про него и Леона чёрт знает что, но Эльза! Такого от неё он никак не ожидал.

— Дура, — сердито выдал он, резко отвернувшись в сторону. Возмущение кипело в нём вместе с потребностью выложить всю правду. Сказал бы он, кто ему по-настоящему нравится.

— Прости, — поспешно вздохнула Эльза, протянув руку и дотронувшись пальцами до его. — Я не хотела тебя обидеть. Я плохой друг. Не подумай, я не считаю, что тебя интересуют мужчины. Хотя... — не сдержавшись, она вдруг снова захихикала. — Помнишь, как тебя клеил Шугабой?

— Который из них? — со всей серьёзностью осведомился Грей и неожиданно с тоской вздохнул, приложив руку к сердцу. А затем вдруг сложил ладони для созидания. Скарлетт обдало лёгкой волной холода, и на столе появились две ледяные фигурки, очень похожие друг на друга. — Они оба такие сладенькие, что я никак не могу не определиться, — доверительно сообщил ледяной маг, для пущей убедительности слегка наклонившись впёред.

— Оба? — хохотнула Эльза, слегка удивлённая игрой напарника. Тот медленно кивнул с таким серьёзным выражением лица, то она не выдержала.

Через секунду они смеялись уже вместе. Напряжение, возникшее между ними, спало, и Фуллбастер, уже не таясь, открыто смотрел на веселящуюся подругу.

— О! — встрепенулась она. — Я вспомнила, что в прошлый раз покупала пирожные!

— Эльза, — позвал её было Грей, но та, вскочив со стула, уже открывала дверь холодильника.

— Где же они? — пробормотала она, чуть наклонившись вперёд. — Я точно помню, что ставила их сюда...

— Прошёл уже... — он хотел добавить что-то ещё, но едва повернулся, как все разумные мысли просто испарились, а слова так и застряли невысказанными в глотке. Его рубашка на ней задралась, обнажая аппетитные округлые ягодицы, заключённые в плен красного кружевного белья. Эльза и прежде-то никогда не отличалась скромностью, но сейчас... Вся натренированная с годами выдержка ледяного мага летела иксиду под хвост! Грей спешно отвернулся, уткнувшись носом в остывший чай, чтобы хоть как-то спрятать взгляд, в котором, как ему казалось, она с лёгкостью сможет увидеть все его пошлые фантазии.

— Что "прошёл"? — переспросила Скарлетт, явно не догадываясь о мучениях друга. Искомое пирожное возвестило о себе шорохом упаковки, и радостная Эльза тут же вызволила его на свет божий. — Вот блин, — разочарованно выдохнула она, хмуро глядя на покрытый светло-зелёным налётом десерт.

— С твоей последней ночёвки прошёл уже месяц, — кое-как справившись с эмоциями, повторил Грей, не отрывая взгляда от своей кружки с чаем.

Скарлетт без сожаления отправила пирожное в мусорку и снова села за стол. И только сейчас заметила необычное состояние напарника, о котором красноречиво свидетельствовали алые пятна на его лице. Пару секунд Эльза размышляла, что могло стать тому причиной, и внезапная догадка вызвала у неё лукавую улыбку. Несомненно, сейчас ей льстила такая его реакция. Хотя прежде она не замечала за ним подобного. Или просто не хотела?

Грей украдкой бросил взгляд из-под чёлки. И чего она так улыбается? Неужели заметила, как он на неё смотрел? Или, может, это из-за того, что он покраснел? Оставалось только надеяться, что она не поняла истинную причину.

Скарлетт же какое-то время пристально следила за ледяным магом, надеясь, что тот решится посмотреть ей в глаза. Но Грей так усиленно дул на чай, словно задался целью окончательно выстудить его своим дыханием. Молчание затягивалось.

— А ты не мог заморозить пирожное или просто убрать в морозилку? — с нотками раздражения спросила Эльза, так и не дождавшись, пока он обратит на неё внимание.

Фуллбастер вскинул голову, пытаясь разгадать причину недовольства подруги. Непохоже, что это только из-за испортившегося десерта. Если вспомнить, то подвыпившую Эльзу Скарлетт всегда бесили воркующие парочки и собственное вынужденное одиночество на тот момент. Интересненько.

— А ты могла предупредить, что оставила пирожное в холодильнике? — с ледяным спокойствием возразил он, откинувшись на спинку стула.

— А ты что, вообще туда не заглядываешь?

— Я предпочитаю есть в гильдии, — не задумываясь, ответил Грей, неторопливо отхлебнув из чашки. И, пристально следя за реакцией Эльзы, самодовольно добавил: — Мне нравится стряпня сестричек Штраусс. Кстати, Джувия тоже готовит вполне сносно.

Лицо Эльзы вытянулось от удивления, а он поспешил проглотить довольную усмешку, расползавшуюся по лицу. Прежде он что-то не замечал, что напарницу волновало, где и что он ест.

Зато она чувствовала себя довольно раскованно, смыв с себя напряжение прошедшего вечера. Алкоголь в её крови всё ещё играл, но не было того ощущения тяжести в голове, только лёгкий хмель. Хотя ей порой казалось, что сегодня она разучилась здраво мыслить. Иначе как ещё можно объяснить возникшее откуда-то нездоровое желание слизнуть капельку чая, так заманчиво блестевшую на нижней губе Грея. Скарлетт поймала себя на том, что наблюдает, как он делает второй глоток. И её желание попробовать этот пресловутый напиток усилилось. Во рту полыхнуло, словно в пустыне. Настолько, что Эльза неосознанно облизнула губы. Но тут же спохватившись, уткнулась в свой бокал с точно таким же чаем, делая маленький глоток. Горький. Невкусный. Недовольно фыркнув, она тоже откинулась на спинку стула и принялась неторопливо водить пальчиком по краю чашки.

— У тебя что, вообще нет ничего сладкого?

— Может и есть. Стоит посмотреть там, на... — Грей неопределённо пожал плечами, но не успел договорить, как в дверь постучали.

Он переглянулся с Эльзой.

— Ты кого-то ждёшь? — спросила она.

— Нет, — ответил ледяной маг, лихорадочно вспоминая, мог ли он пригласить кого-то из девиц к себе, а потом про это забыть. Вряд ли.

— Может, не будем открывать? — заговорщицки произнесла Скарлетт, слегка наклонившись вперёд. Теперь настала его пора удивляться.

— А если это Нацу? — в тон ей добавил Фуллбастер. — Ведь если ему не открыть, головёшка всё равно учует нас. И просто вынесет дверь.

— Я ему вынесу, — злорадно улыбнулась Эльза, поднимаясь из-за стола вслед за напарником. Грей мысленно посочувствовал незваному гостю, но пошёл открывать.

* * *

Он коснулся ручки двери с твёрдым намерением с ходу врезать Драгнилу, чтобы получить преимущество в стычке и дать хоть какой-то выход эмоциям. А там, глядишь, и Эльза подключится.

— Стой, — остановила его она, став мгновенно серьёзной и положив свою руку поверх его. — Это не Нацу.

Машинально пригладив волосы, Скарлетт вдруг с некоторым удивлением уставилась на фиолетовую рубашку, в которую была одета.

Грей бросил короткий взгляд на разволновавшуюся подругу и рывком распахнул дверь. Если ей так не терпится переодеться — пусть поторопится. Но одного взгляда хватило, чтобы понять, почему она так беспокоится. Высокий рост, тёмный плащ в пол, синие волосы и татуировка на лице.

Фернандес...

— Эльза, — в первую очередь глаза Джерара выцепили алые волосы и распахнутые от изумления карие глаза, и только после он встретился взглядом с ледяным магом. — Грей, — сдержанный кивок. — Могу я поговорить с Эльзой?

Вежливо. С лёгким налётом вины и некоторой долей превосходства. Так и хотелось подправить его безупречную физиономию.

Скарлетт сделала шаг вперёд, неловко обнимая себя руками, словно старалась прикрыть чужую рубашку на своих плечах. Поймав её взгляд, Джерар невесело усмехнулся. Бегло посмотрел на Фуллбастера, на чьём лице чётко отпечатались события сегодняшнего вечера и конкретный адрес, куда ему следует отправиться со своей просьбой. Но Эльза обернулась и умоляюще посмотрела на Грея, что стоял за её спиной и с нескрываемым презрением глядел на мага небесных тел. Точнее, сверлил его таким взглядом, будто прикидывал, где в ближайшем переулке можно незаметно закопать одну ледяную статую.

— Не буду мешать, — сквозь зубы процедил он и, развернувшись, направился обратно на кухню, с силой стискивая кулаки.

Едкое чувство, что порой разъедало изнутри, даже когда Эльза просто упоминала Фернандеса, сейчас закипало снова. А уж когда он стоял вот так близко и смотрел... В такие моменты ледяному магу хотелось только одного — врезать этому типу. И плевать, что он потом огребёт по самое не хочу уже от Скарлетт. Плевать на всё. Он просто устал сдерживаться и делать вид, что всё хорошо. Он устал думать, сколько боли Фернандес причинил Эльзе...

— Противно, — фыркнул Грей, не услышав за спиной звука закрываемой двери, что означало правильность его догадки. Как же это бесило! Почему она так разволновалась при его появлении? Неужели так быстро простила его? Неужели снова захотела поговорить? Неужели так ничего и не поняла? Почему же, Эльза?.. Кажется, ответ напрашивался сам собой. А что, если тот пришёл, чтобы наконец предложить ей встречаться?

В груди ледяного мага всё сдавило от неприятного ощущения досады, а разум начало заволакивать какой-то пеленой. Отчего желание поквитаться с недобывшим парнем Скарлетт только усилилось. Кулаки невольно сжались в непреодолимом желании что-нибудь изувечить.

Грей нахмурился, прислушиваясь к приглушённым голосам за дверью. Идиот. Он должен был догадаться, что Фернандес станет искать её даже в столь поздний час. Ведь не зря же ему померещился его силуэт в плаще на улицах Магнолии. Скорей всего прознал, что Эльза была в трактире и уехала вместе с ним. И теперь решил снова поиграть в её парня.

Изо рта ледяного мага вырвалось облачко пара.

Он удивлённо вскинул голову — вся кухня была покрыта тонким слоем лилового льда. Грей тяжело вздохнул и принялся размораживать помещение. Но если Эльза сделала свой выбор? Тогда что он может сделать? Верно, ничего. Помнится, однажды она уже отвергла его. Грей даже подумывал, что ему стоит покинуть команду Нацу. Он старался всячески избегать совместных заданий, чаще отправлялся на индивидуальные или напрашивался в команды к другим волшебникам. Его странствий хватило ровно на месяц, после чего он смог снова нормально общаться с Эльзой. Но до сих пор ему не давала покоя мысль, что он нуждается в ней намного больше, чем она в нём.

* * *

Скарлетт вышла в коридор, осторожно прикрыв за собой двери.

— Эльза... — мягкий, будто ласкающий бархат, голос резанул слух, словно скрежет металла. Она невольно вздрогнула. — Я встретил Баккуса, и он сказал, что ты уехала с...

— Джерар, — прервала его Эльза; при этом было видно, как напряглись её плечи, а взгляд приобрёл решимость. С каждой секундой она напрягалась всё больше и так сильно стискивала плечи, что костяшки пальцев уже побелели. — Мы сто раз это обсуждали. Я устала... Понимаешь? Устала.

Расставаться, так и не став ближе, стало их персональной традицией.

Фернандес кивнул.

— Я просто хотел убедиться, что с тобой всё в порядке, и тебе ничего не угрожает.

— Убедился? — плохо сдерживая гнев, произнесла Эльза. Она злилась. На него, но больше на саму себя, что так и не научилась управлять своими чувствами. Что не смогла подобрать правильных слов, чтобы вразумить его. Чтобы успокоить его страдающий разум и мятежную душу.

— Я знаю, что снова опоздал, — виновато произнёс Джерар, подходя ближе и протягивая руку. — Прости.

— Ты не опоздал! — Скарлетт отшатнулась назад, мотая головой. Ей хотелось завыть от такой знакомой, но уже раздражающей интонации в его голосе. — Ты просто всегда уходишь раньше, чем нужно! Дурак… — она вдруг всхлипнула, слишком поспешно вытерла выступившие слёзы и стиснула пальцами подол рубахи, чтобы не сорваться на крик.

— Ты знаешь причину.

— Нет. Хватит! — Эльза вскинула голову, с вызовом глядя ему в глаза и уже не стыдясь своих слёз. — Ты хоть понимаешь, что сам придумал её? Столько лет прошло, а ты всё никак не можешь остановиться. Ты же сам понимаешь, что всё это тебе уже не нужно!

Она видела изумление в глаза Фернандеса. Ну да, непоколебимая Эльза Скарлетт потеряла самообладание и перешла на крик.

— Я должен завершить начатое, — осторожно произнёс он.

— Этим тёмным гильдиям нет конца. Они появляются снова и снова... Это замкнутый круг, Джерар, — с горечью произнесла Эльза, чувствуя, как что-то внутри неё надломилось. Может, сломался какой-то механизм, а может — те розовые очки, которые она носила, не снимая, столько лет. Она прикрыла глаза и сделала глубокий вдох. Потом ещё один. И ещё. Почему-то она больше не ощущала той тяжести, что столько лет давила ей на плечи. Вот только разрастающаяся с каждой секундой холодная пустота грозила вот-вот поглотить её.

— Позволь хотя бы проводить тебя домой, чтобы мы могли всё обсудить, — в голосе Фернандеса проскользнула надежда, но для Скарлетт это прозвучало скорее как формальность, чтобы закончить разговор, чем как настоящее предложение. — Я должен сказать тебе кое-что важное.

— Зачем? — спокойно возразила Эльза, глядя прямо ему в глаза. — Я уже дома.

Кажется, он даже не удивился. Только губы тронула уже привычная горькая усмешка.

— Надеюсь, ты счастлива.

Одно мгновение — и кончики его пальцев коснулись алой пряди волос у лица Скарлетт. Её глаза удивлённо расширились, а Джерар, воспользовавшись этим секундным замешательством, растворился в пространстве, кинув последний печальный взгляд на дверь, за которой кое-кто несомненно ждал её возвращения.

Закрывая дверь, Эльза не знала, слышал ли Грей этот разговор. У неё дрожали колени, тряслись руки и бешено колотилось сердце. Хотело одновременно кричать, выть и что-нибудь разнести. Злобно засопев, она с силой ударила кулаком по двери, совсем не заботясь о том, будет ли ей больно. Едкая горечь разочарования душила, не позволяя сделать нормальный вдох, а глаза щипало от непрошеных слёз. Торопливо утерев щёки, Скарлетт развернулась, чтобы вернуться на кухню, но не смогла сделать и шага. Всхлипнув, просто сползла спиной по двери, усевшись прямо на коврик у порога, и уткнулась в сложенные на коленях руки. Все невысказанные Джерару слова комом стояли в горле, хотя были готовы сорваться с губ. Хорошо, что она сдержалась, окончательно решив для себя, что он больше не стоит бессмысленно потраченного времени и глупых ожиданий. Правда, справиться с дрожью пока не получалось.

Когда Грей заметил её, сидящую у двери, Эльза не знала. Лишь почувствовала, как он опустился рядом, взял её руку и слегка сжал в своей ладони, переплётая пальцы. И как его молчаливая поддержка, словно магия, начала перетекать к ней. Он привычно делился своим ледяным спокойствием, своей неизменной уверенностью и непоколебимой верой в будущее.

Эльза почти не отреагировала на его близость. Хотя Фуллбастер чувствовал, как слабо подрагивали её пальцы, видел, как часто вздымались плечи в неровном прерывистом дыхании. Он сокрушённо вздохнул, машинально отводя взгляд в сторону. Сколько он её помнил, Эльза всегда была такой — смелая, отчаянная, но смешная и такая беззащитная. Она всегда вызывала у него восхищение и желание укрыть от невзгод всего мира, чтобы никогда больше не видеть, как она плачет. И теперь, второй раз в своей жизни он видел всегда уверенную в себе напарницу такой раздавленной. Грей поймал себя на одной паршивой мысли — что если это сделает Эльзу счастливой, он хоть сейчас готов отправиться на поиски Фернандеса, выбить из него всю дурь и вернуть обратно. Может, тогда она снова начнёт улыбаться.

Эльза повернула голову и взглянула на напарника — его лицо вновь было таким же сосредоточенным, как и сегодня вечером, когда они стояли на улице у мотоцикла. Снова та же складочка на лбу и упрямо поджатые губы. И хмурый взгляд, которым он сверлил пол. Скарлетт вздохнула и снова уткнулась подбородком в руку, что всё ещё покоилась на коленях. А Грей снова окинул её хмурым взором и несильно сжал пальцы в руке.

— Чего он хотел?

— Проводить до дома.

Что ж, похоже, его выводы были верны. Внутри снова начинало что-то закипать.

— Тогда где он? — небрежно спросил Грей, стараясь контролировать вспышку раздражения.

— Ушёл, — отстранённо бросила Эльза, по-прежнему смотря в пол.

— Мне вернуть его? — вопрос был скорее для галочки, но он действительно удивил Скарлетт.

— Зачем? Хотя если тебе он нужен — валяй.

Грей недовольно фыркнул. Он терпеть не мог приказного тона Эльзы.

— Я могу поговорить с ним, чтобы перестал тебя доставать.

— Не надо, — непонятно отчего солгала она, хотя, чего скрывать, предложение было очень заманчивым.

Губы Фуллбастера тронула лёгкая усмешка, словно он прочёл её мысли.

— Зачем? — чтобы отвести подозрения, всё так же равнодушно спросила она.

— Чтобы ты перестала... — «страдать», хотел сказать он. Но вслух произнёс: — Напиваться и громить заведения.

Эльза, не сдержавшись, усмехнулась.

— Но ты же терпеть не можешь Джерара, — как бы между прочим сказала она.

— Это не имеет значения, — в пылу раздражения он даже не заметил, куда клонит Эльза.

— И едва не набросился на него, увидев на пороге квартиры.

Ответ сформировался ещё до того, как она закончила фразу.

— Считай, что я ревновал! — выпалил Грей.

— Чего?! — Скарлетт показалось, что она просто ослышалась.

Фуллбастер же и вовсе не понимал, как он мог ляпнуть подобное. Наверное, у его мозгового механизма напрочь сорвало тормоза. Но оправдываться было уже поздно, как и искать другие, более подходящие слова. И на миг ледяного мага посетила ещё более сумасшедшая мысль: «А нужно ли? Ведь он же действительно… ревновал».

— Повтори, — Эльза повернула голову и теперь серьёзно смотрела на напарника. Удивительно, как только до сих пор не вырвала руку из его ладони, а могла ведь давно уже отвесить хорошую затрещину.

— Ты же слышала. Зачем повторять?! — вспылил Грей, не найдя что и ответить на подобную ожидаемую прямолинейность. Он ткнулся затылком в дверь и лишь крепче сжал её пальцы в своей руке.

Но, казалось, услышанное прочно засело в голове Эльзы. Она по-прежнему неотрывно смотрела на него, словно вообще видела впервые. Мысль, пришедшая ей в голову, оказалась яркой и стремительной. Правда, царапали сомнения, но Скарлетт уже приняла решение и теперь намеревалась упорно следовать к своей цели.

— Грей, — она тоже откинулась назад, повернулась и мягко сжала его руку. — Поцелуй меня.

Это была не столько просьба, сколько приказ. Или даже крик о помощи. Но ей откровенно было плевать, как он это расценит.

Глаза ледяного мага невольно распахнулись, так что Эльза смогла увидеть в них своё отражение, и он ошарашенно уставился на подругу. Прошла минута, а Грей всё так же неподвижно сидел рядом, не зная как реагировать. Хотел ли он её поцеловать? Очень. И давно. И только банальный страх, что она потом может пожалеть о своей просьбе, останавливал его. А вот в её коричном взгляде горела решимость.

Изумление, отразившееся на его лице, придало Скарлетт уверенности. Она знала, что нравится ему, что он ревностно относится к Джерару, хотя и тщательно скрывал это и старался не подавать виду, что его это как-то волнует. И вот сейчас он так близко, так смотрит, а у неё сердце заходится бешеным ритмом.

Но Грей медлил, и Эльза уже было подумывала встать и пойти в комнату, чтобы не было так противно от себя такой жалкой, как вдруг он подался вперёд, тем самым перевернув весь её мир. Столкновение губ и разряд... И мелкая, сладкая дрожь, прокатившаяся от макушки до пят.

Его губы были невероятно тёплыми и слегка обветренными. С холодящим привкусом мятного чая. Казалось, она даже забыла, как дышать. Но не смогла сдержать восхищённого вздоха.

Грей поцеловал её так нежно, как только мог, впитывая солёные остатки её тревог. Это ведь происходит наяву, и он правда целует Эльзу Скарлетт? Он просто не мог поверить в реальность происходящего. У него кружилась голова и потели ладони, словно он был неопытным подростком, от волнения покрывшимся испариной.

«Прости. Но ты для меня только хороший друг и напарник...» — так она сказала ему в ту ночь, когда он решился переступить черту френдзоны. Однако сейчас все былые преграды и опасения рушились, а на их месте возникало что-то новое, сильное и искрящееся. Шаг назад был просто невозможен.

Эльза первой разорвала поцелуй.

— Я правда всё ещё тебе нравлюсь?.. — шёпотом спросила она, выжидательно глядя ему в глаза. Она и сама не знала, зачем спросила — этот вопрос просто сорвался с губ. А, возможно, просто хотела услышать подтверждение тому, что и так давно знала.

— Знаешь, ты такая глупенькая, — усмехнулся Грей, удивляясь, как только его сердце ещё не выпрыгнуло из груди и не принялось прямо на полу отбивать чечётку. Он провёл ладонью по её щеке, убирая большим пальцем алые пряди волос. Коснулся костяшками подбородка и, пьяно улыбнувшись, просто кивнул. — Ты и так знаешь мой ответ.

Она знала. Но была не против услышать это.

И Грей не был против, если это Эльза. Особенно, если это Эльза. Не против чувствовать тепло и мягкость её губ. Вдыхать исходящий от неё дурманящий и такой сладкий запах. Не против убрать с её лица ещё одну непослушную прядь. Не против рассказать в подробностях, насколько она ему нравится. А лучше показать на деле. И вообще, он не против всю оставшуюся жизнь наслаждаться каждой секундой, проведённой вместе с ней. Чтобы это стало их новой и самой лучшей традицией.


End file.
